Клауд Кикер/Галерея
Первый сезон Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Приглашение на бал Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Rarity oh spike left S1E6.png|Хвастунишка The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Cloud Kicker and Parasol moving clouds S01E08.png|Единство противоположностей All three teams singing S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Tired ponies S1E13.png|Осенний забег The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Displeased audience S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png|История знаков отличия Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png|Затмение Луны Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png|Пони из высшего общества Ponies watching S02E10.png|Секрет моего роста Pegasus ponies S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|День семьи Amethyst Star, Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 WinglessCloudKickerDancing.png|Настоящий друг Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Cloud Kicker listens to Rainbow Dash S02E22.png|Ураган Флаттершай Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля The bakers with the dessert not revealed yet S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Третий сезон Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Trixie City Hall S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Ponies cheering -PINKIE!- S03E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Ponies cheering S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Ponies clapping S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Audience cheering S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png|Честная сделка Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Пятый сезон Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк A party S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png День очага Cloud Kicker decorating everywhere with light S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png Big McIntosh bursts into the castle S6E8.png The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents standing in front of the town's water fountain S06E08.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Overhead view of carts racing around a bend S6E14.png Overhead shot of singing crowd of ponies S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Где скрывается ложь Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Высший пилотаж Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Идеальная пара Apple Bloom walks through the market S7E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine pass in front of Apple Bloom S7E13.png Apple Bloom looking across the marketplace S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Book store in Cloudsdale S7E14.png Fan ponies appear at Twilight's window S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -looks like I'm not the only one- S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Разное Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 cover A.jpg Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Сезон 1 Cloud Kicker looking at Luna S2E04.png|Сезон 2 Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png|Сезон 3 Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png|Сезон 4 Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png|Сезон 5 en:Cloud Kicker/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей